In the Shadow Of Death
by thebladeofchaos
Summary: Fate has a funny way of playing with you. I went from a normal guy to some desperate man looking for answers. I was biking home when it happened, one foggy night...and now I find that every minute feels like seconds as I desperately look for an answer, a way of saving us all. Three days to most feels like forever. Three days is the time limit I have to save us all from death.
1. Prologue

_Prologue._

 _I should probably explain how this all began...how all of this happened...how I came to be here._

 _This adventure of mine, the wonders I've seen, the joys._

 _The pain, the despair, the stress..._

 _all of this began...the day I met him..._

 _I don't even know where to begin..._

I had been riding hard one day, trying to get home on my motorbike, as night fell, the miles ticked on my, my hands starting to feel the strain of holding the throttle open, my legs tired from the vibrations running through me. My High vis jacket was one of the only things glowing in the darkness outside of the occasional orange street light, the light from my headlight and tail light trying to pierce through the darkness and fog. It had been an unusually dense mist falling, and it was only going to get deeper and deeper the longer I took. The music playing in my ears through my ear plugs was the only thing distracting me from the hours that just ticked by.

The woods around me grew in both density and foreboding. In the light, they were trees, sparse of leaves, tall and thin, something you'd see just about everywhere in the countryside, but at night...they were wooden giants, claws reaching out in an attempt to grab something...me perhaps. I tried my best to ignore it, but it kept clawing away at my psyche, every tree a threat as the army of timber grew in number, in size, and in how close it was to me. When it started, they were a good few meters away from the road.

Now, the road was starting to lose it's safe haven nature, the trees advancing closer and closer. Paranoia loomed, and the fact that I couldn't change from a song that fit the situation too well wasn't helping at all. I hadn't seen any other signs of life in a good hour or two, people with too much sense to be on the road at this hour, in this weather, in this light. And yet I was at least a good 3 hours away from home...things weren't going to get easier...at all.

Salvation came soon. A Road sign, a guide in this troubled time, this black as pitch disturbing presence that was only broken by the civilisation given to me. I nodded, reading it quickly, smiling inwardly as the message on it was clear: a Service station up ahead. I quickly looked at the dial, seeing the fuel gauge extremely low, lucky to get me this far. I patted the bike with my hand, nodding a few times. Thanks girl, you got me this far, and as we turn in you can take a break.

And as I turned in, I quickly looked at the place I was pulling into. An old fuel station, still manned, no cover to the building, just a few pumps, a small building next to it containing the shop and the cashier on duty at this dismal hour. It was in disrepair, I wouldn't be surprised if the pumps had been here since...well, whenever this place was established. At least the 1950's. The sign with the prices on was rusting over, with a few figures having fallen off. The tarmac was full of potholes and in some cases missing entirely. And the trees...they were so close I wouldn't be surprised this place was in a little world of it's own. My paranoid mind was making faces of the bark, some were giving evil smirks at their next victim, others were giving judging glances at the intruding presence into their sanctuary.

I will admit, In my mind I was debating all too much if I should get out of here, go down the road and hope I find another station before I run out of gas. The gamble might have been safer. But as I pulled up alongside them, turning the engine off, I mentally committed, steeling myself for this...ordeal. At least the price was good. 90p a gallon? Saving. And as I removed the helmet, losing the suffocating sense of entrapment behind a plastic visor and tough material, taking a deep breath as I looked around, running my hand through my hair as I got my bearings once more, looking over at the cashier and nodding to the old guy.

I spent a few minutes filling it up, looking around before walking in. There was this...air...I don't know how to describe it but something didn't feel right...at all. I just can't quite put my finger on it. The darkness, the fog, the cashier giving me the ey- oh boy. Well, maybe I can work this to my advantage. The lack of light in there doesn't fill me with hope, never mind the lack of space for just about anything at all. I juggled my keys in my hand, leaving my helmet next to my bike, putting the high vis jacket on the seat, walking over to the door with a small sigh.

My jacket...my actual leather one...yes, I know, I'm wearing black jacket under the Yellow High Vis. So Sue me. Anyway, my leather jacker was flayed, torn, the road hadn't done too many wonders for it, as I'm pretty sure I'm going to lose the sleeve if I'm not careful. The four pockets on the front weren't too big, enough to store a few minor things, like my mobile at this very moment in time. My jeans were even more torn and stained then my jacket, mud, water, god knows what else flying up from the road to slam it. And then this is without going into my boots, slamming along the ground as I tried to remove bits of mud that had stuck to the side as I had gone. And no I don't mind staining the wooden floor with whatever muck was on my feet. If he was concerned this place wouldn't be as messy as it was. Besides, I have to clean my bike after this...less mess the better.

"Well, Well, well..." He spoke, his voice having that ol' timey tinge to it, like you'd hear in one of those radio adverts, clear, though quick enough that you don't hang too long on his words. It was middle of the range though, not too deep, not too high pitched. I could tell he had been here along time, and, as he was giving me a few nods, looking me over, part of me worried that he'd drown me in old conjecture about how it was better in the old days. His face though...aside from lots and lots of wrinkles, obviously showing his age, one eye had a scar skirting around it, and his body was well built so...I assume he was an ex-soldier of some sort. Saying that, behind him was this old rifle. Looked like one of those pre-World war 2 rifles...admittedly it's badass that it's even here but still, how the hell did he get one.

"Bit late to be out on the road isn't it? I'd 'ave taken a stop and taken a break for the evening" I chuckled, giving him a nervous nod before grabbing a pack of chewing gum.

"Yeah well...not everyone has that option these days" I told him, at least giving him some company for a small time this evening. "I've been on the road since...I think it was 9 this morning...some where around there"

"Well sonny, you've been on the road a long time then" He reached into his pocket, pulling out one of those old pocket watched, clicking the top down with his thumb to open it. "It's near midnight round these ol' parts" Holy shit. I'd have thought it were shorter...then again, it did look right, given the time of day. "Fog's not predicted to lift until...midnight at least. Weathergal didn't say how long it would take..." terrific...and here I am probably about to ride through the darkness of midnight...not the best time to keep going. "It was easier in the olden days. Roads were better lit, people walked around, you could ask for help. Then the town just upped and left." The town upped and left? OK, I'll admit now, I was only going to come here for the gas, but...well, might as well humour him.

"The 'Town' Upped and left?" I had to ask. I mean, come on, what else would you pick from that to pick as a conversation topic? That was the most 'normal' or 'interesting' from that. "What do you mean?"

I was walking around the shop at this point, grabbing a pack of what I hope are mints (well, the pack claims they are mints but they're the most misshapen and discoloured things I've ever seen in the history of mints. Seriously, these things are ugly. I don't even want to know what 'Darlings' are, or where they come from...never mind what they are actually made from) a can of coke from the freezer and one of those big bottles of water. You know the type, one of those that you pay a pound for and you get about 2 litres or so when drinking from your own tap is a lot cheaper...at least in theory.

"Oh, it all happened around 30 or so ye'rs ago. I remember it well" I walked over to him at this point, putting my purchases down and watching him punching in the numbers. Seems he wasn't too used to having people buy fuel, sadly for him. "One day, oh it was a fine day. We held our yearly celebration of the harvest, as we had done for thousands of years. Even the great King William the Conqueror couldn't take that away from us"

"Seems you had a good thing going there" I got my card ready, spinning it in my hand as he got the machine ready, his motions giving away more then the slight air of inexperience with the card reader. "So...what happened? I mean, you're still here, the town isn't"

"Well, the funniest thing...you won't believe me when I tell you" This should be good, and just as he's passing me the machine to put my pin in. "It was about...10 years ago...we were preparing for the festival once more, and with only 3 days left, I was here, in a foggy situation like this that we're experiencing tonight" I nod, feigning attention as I key in my pin. "I came out here to do my job, and when I went back, the town was gone, except my house which was...well...has been in better condition at any rate. Thankfully I still had everything...save my friends...my family..." He sighed as I passed him back the machine, the receipt being printed out for me as I put everything away. "Sometimes I wonder what happened to them"

"I don't blame you, mate" What? I'd wonder...though I'm presuming they went to another place or this guy is just delusional...I'm gonna take Delusional but come on, might as well see what I can do for him...right? "Either way...take care mate. If I see you again-"

"I hear it all the time, young'en. They'll see me again, they'll catch me down the road. Etcetera. I've heard them all at this point"He turned away, sighing...and then something caught me out.

The sound of an engine being revved. I blinked, the cashier turning to the window and looking out alongside me, a worried look ruffling that brow of his. I looked out as well, seeing something I was...honestly terrified about seeing.

A dark figure, sat on top of my bike, holding the handle bars and revving the crap out of it. I couldn't see too much of him...he was short regardless, not even tall enough to have his feet on the pedals.

"Son of a-" I shouted, running out of the store with the things I had bought in my pockets, swinging the door open. The figure looking over at me and jumping off before sprinting away. "YOU BETTER RUN!" I yelled, getting over to my bike as he disappeared into the mists. I didn't get any look at him...but he looked...short...like a child...and...stick thin if that makes sense. I could almost swear I heard 2 bells.

"Kids" ...what? I'm 22, I'm allowed to complain about kids. Still...I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. That...kid just tried to steal my bike...I guess the most I can real do is get out of here. Well, at least he got it started for me. I nervously chuckled to myself, putting my helmet on and getting on the bike, waving to the cashier before riding off once more into the darkness.

It was around half an hour later when it happened.

The Woods closed around me, the soldiers of timber coming ever closer, their branches ready to grab me and throw me to the wolves. The Paved road and lights that had been a comfort to me up till this point gave way to dirt trails and darkness. The most I could rely on was moonlight through the fog, and then it wasn't very good. The only bastion of hope within this world of confusion was the light on my bike, guiding me along as I went along.

I really should have stopped...I really should...I should have found a place to settle down and camp up for the night, despite not having any kind of tent. It'd have been the better choice. I was never the wisest person in the world.

It wasn't long until it happened. First thing I saw was a pair of lights in the distance, one yellow, the other purple. They seemed to be signalling some form of life. And given how bright they are, I know it has to be trying to get my attention. Is it a car? A camper? What?

Next thing I knew I was riding by a tree...when a Branch swung out, hitting my chest square.

I wasn't lucky...I lost my grip, my legs catching on the bike and keeping my stuck on as it slide onto it's side, trapping me under it as we crashed to the ground together. It kept slide, I on the other hand didn't. My leg got free, and I flipped over twice...then slammed my back into a tree, narrowing missing being impaled by a branch...and as Darkness overtook my vision, through the cracked visor of my helmet, I saw one thing.

A mask...Ornate...and spiky...with glowing Orange eyes...that pierced the darkness...


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

_Chapter 1_

 _Down the Rabbit hole_

"Do...do you think he's OK?"

"Sure he is. He's breathing isn't he? He'll be fine"

"Are you sure, Skull Kid?"

"Sure...now let's see what he has on him"

I don't know how long I had been out cold...too long. The helmet that had been around my head had been unclipped and taken off me, I could tell that much, but as I groaned into life, I could hear something. The engine on my bike still turning was a given...but I heard...music...a tune playing...I could even recite the lyrics if I wanted to. But right now my body felt like a train wreck. Pain racking all of me, my arms, my legs...my chest felt like I had been stabbed, and that's not something I want to even attempt to explain how I know what that feels like. But still...my eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the dimly lit woods once more, groaning as I looked up slowly, moving a hand to my head as I felt a slow trickle of something.

Blood...I didn't need to look to see it, but I knew what it was. I'd have been amazingly lucky if I got off scot free. My jeans were shredded, and my jacket...torn to ribbons. But still, I was alive. And right now, this...guy was messing around with my phone.

I looked at him, seeing him sat on my bike, having got it back up and put the stand down. He was facing away but I didn't have to see to know...he was stick thin...in fact almost wooden in appearance. Tree brown 'skin' with leafy orange clothes. He was wearing something on his face, a mask, and from this side it was spiky enough. He had two weird...floating...glowing balls in front of him, one was purple, the other was yellow. If not for my common sense, I'd say they were fairies. They were too small to do anything other then watch, as the...stick person went over the tracks on it.

"Hey Skull kid" the Purple ball said, floating over to him and trying to get a closer look. "Come on, stop hogging it, I wanna see" His voice was almost...bellish if that makes any sense. Every word coming off as a sort of jingle from a bell. "Please...Maybe a touch too?" I collected myself, looking around to try and find my helmet, seeing it broken to one side of me, the visor itself shattered beyond any repair, and the back of it collapsed from the impact. I heard another sound, like a low dull hum, looking over and seeing the yellow ball ramming the purple one.

"No you can't, Tael" Tael? These things have names. "What if you broke it, then what would you do?"

"But Sis, Skull kid is just looking it over and messing around. What if he breaks it?" I quickly patted myself down, trying to find if anything else was missing, and thankfully finding my Wallet and recent purchases still on me.

It doesn't look like they've noticed me...too intent watching 'Skull kid' play around with my phone. I stood up slowly, grabbing my helmet to use as an improvised weapon, stumbling as I got to my feet. Seems my plan didn't work as well as I'd hoped as I fell back, snapping the branch I had been next to, the fairies chiming in alarm, their wings stopping, holding them in mid air. 'Skull kid' pressed the pause on my phone, turning to me slowly, knowing he had just been caught out as I got to my feet properly.

He was wearing this...weird ornate mask. A weird combination of blues, yellows and purples, with two large orange eyes that pierced through me...they weren't looking at me, not those eyes, I knew the kid was, but the mask...it was like it was looking through me. He cried out in surprise, looking at my phone before putting it behind his back, trying to play innocent.

Nice try buddy...but considering the amount of chaos you've just caused me, you aren't getting off that easy.

I lunged at him, trying to grab him, only to grab thin air as he disappeared, and I almost stumbled to the ground once more, swinging my head around to try and find him. He can't have gone too fa-

THRUM THRUM THRUM!

Oh god he better not be...

I turned, seeing him with his hands on the handlebars, ready to go already. I lunged once more, grabbing his arm as he got going, dropping the helmet as I got dragged along the grassy floor. He gave a yelp as he struggled to hold on, almost hanging onto it by the handles. His light friends were following him as well, trying to keep up.

"GET OFF MY DAMN BI-!" I started, only to get a solid boot to the face, groaning as he did so. This was quickly followed up by another 2, trying to force me to let him go. Between his feet and the burning sensation of sticks, grass and other woodland objects dragging along my shirt, this was getting to me.

I don't know how far we had gone, but...I lost my grip as he swung around a tree stump, letting him go only to roll once more, this time finishing up chest down as he carried on, giving me a laugh. That's twice in one day. How much worse can this get? A pain resounded through my skull as I got up slowly, still hearing the bike in the distance, a hand to my head as I looked around, unable to see anything beyond the fog.

"Come on Craig" I said to myself, looking around as I tried to get some sense of bearing. "He's..." I took as deep a breath as I could (which wasn't that much given my current state) holding it as I closed my eyes, trying to make out where I could hear the engine from.

"Dead ahead..." I reopened them, passing the massive stump he had thrown me down as I ran after him, finding the trail dipping down into a cave. I'm not letting him go now, charging into there as fast as I could, heading in, like Alice heading into Wonderland. The path was dark, but I knew. He was here, the engine was too loud for him NOT to be here. It resounded, it echoed, it almost warned me of his presence. He was more then happy to have his friends knock me off my bike and mug me then help me.

I didn't want to know what else he might do.

The lack of light gave me a small hope. This looked like a cave at any rate. One way in...and one way out. I slowed my pace, going to a slow walk as I tried to steady myself, regain my breath, compose what was left of my sanity and deal with the pain. My vision was blurring...must be the blood lose. I can deal with that.

In fact, it's so blurry that the bit up ahead looks lit...and to be a hole.

I kept walking, not listening to my eyes as I came to the edge, stepping onto it and finding that it was indeed a hole, a massive one, 20 foot at least in diameter...and so deep that I couldn't see the bottom. I was caught leaning over the edge after my foot went too far forward, swinging my arms around as I tried to keep on there, knowing that the fall would be the end of me.

"SHIT! SHITSHITSHITSHIT!" I shouted, spinning around on my foot as I tried to step back into the tunnel...and failing. I remember the fall, the endless cry of 'Crap' as I fell into the empty void. I screwed my eyes shut all the while, not wanting to see what was at the bottom, almost consigned to my fate to die. The air whooshing by almost seeming to be filled with laughter, with joy...and with pain...with cries of pain, of sorrow.

Thud...

I landed on something soft...that wasn't actually the bit that amazed me. That was the fact that I was, apparently, still alive. I opened my eyes, looking up at the massive hole in the ceiling of this new expanse, looking at the wall (of sorts) in front of me. I got up slowly, now holding my head as I looked around, seeing the water below me, and the object that had saved my life.

A flower...a pink flower that I could stand on, with a hole in the centre.

I don't know what was worrying me more. The fact that I didn't know where I was, or the fact a flower had broken my fall and was the height of my feet. I heard what could only be described as a spot light being put on, swinging around towards it and covering my eyes. He was here. Skull Kid as they called him.

And he was flying...or floating at least...laid back and looking at me, checking me over, scanning me with, what felt like, a patronising glance. To him I must have been a bug...that's how it felt anyway. He laughed as he saw me, not moving otherwise, his 'fairy' buddies over each shoulder.

"You..." I spoke, moving my hand to hold my arm. "Wh-who are you?" He laughed, a childish laugh that you'd more associate with Children.

"What's with that stupid horse of yours?!" He demanded, his arms now crossing, his mask's eyes lit up brightly, being one of the few clear things I could make out. "It's so lifeless, so noisy"

"My Bike..." He chuckled.

"There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favour and got rid of it...Hee, Hee" He what?! That was expensive. How am I going to get a new one? I looked down and away from him, my sorrow evident on my face. "Aww, boo-hoo...why the sad face? I just thought I should have a little fun with you." I balled a fist in my free hand, gritting my teeth.

"You did what?" I asked him, angrily stepping forward.

"What? You think you can take me on as you are now?" I stopped, my foot barely hitting the water as I took it in. He was right...I was a mess and even if I wanted to I couldn't fight him. "You are nothing compared to me...in fact...I know just what to do to you..." I don't like the way that sounds.

He began shaking his head, this weird...rattle coming from him, or more specifically the mask. This low constantly dull rattle that just echoed within...me...a pain flared up in my head as I quickly swung my hands to my ears, trying to block it out, stumbling back onto the flower again, gritting my teeth from the pain. It was unbearable. I cried out several times, leaning down to look at the flower before screwing my eyes shut.

I don't quite know how to explain what happened next. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a delusion, but it was...a thing.

I was stood in the middle of darkness, blinking, doing nothing as I just...stood there. The Rattle still ringing out but not hurting here. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by these...weird...bushes. They had a pair of stumpy feet, with autumn leaves adoring their heads like hair. Two beady orange eyes that glowed, and a hole in the centre of their face as a sort of mouth. They had green skin...what of it I could make. Every time they moved I could heard the leaves sway against one another. And the weird thing way...they were coming up to me...rubbing against me, surrounding me and treating me as one of the group.

Fear overtook me at this point. Turning away from these things and sprinting away into the darkness, not turning back. But all the while it only got louder. The leaves...the leaves...I heard my feet hit the dirt with every step, but I heard a pair of bigger feet catching up behind me. I turned back at one point to see what was coming towards me...and saw a Gigantic...thing coming after me. Next thing I know I'm sucked into it's...mouth, thing.

The rattling finally stopped...but I felt something...different. My eyes opening slowly...and the world seeming...bigger then before. I looked at the kid, seeing him looking over me, and I could feel the smirk. I looked down at the water, and saw...what had happened.

I didn't see me...I saw this weird wooden...almost kid, though with a few things from the bushes from before. He was wearing smaller versions of what I was wearing, complete with black gloves and the like...and I am highly amused at his mirroring of my ac-

….that's me...

"What?" I asked. My voice being higher pitched then normal, and...dare I say...wooden. "H-how...what have you done?" He laughed once more, now leaning back and pointing at me.

"HAHAHA! That form suits you more then your previous one" He told me, waving to me. "Good luck getting your old form back. That curse is hard to break" He started 'hovering' away from me, a door opening behind him, his fairy buddies following him.

"Get back here!" I yelled, sprinting after him, my feet seeming to squelch as I ran.

The Yellow ball saw me, flying straight towards me and hitting me in the head, stopping me as I recoiled, trying to cover my head from it. I tried to move forward again, only for it to slam me one once again, now getting annoyed. It wasn't until we both heard the dull bell that either of us looked away from each other.

"SIS!"

The door slammed shut, echoing around the cave enough to last a few seconds. The ball turned to the door, dashing over and seeming to panic.

"Hey! Skull Kid! Wait for me!" She yelled, ramming the door several times in a vain attempt to open it. "Tael! Skull Kid!" She did it a few more times before stopping, a disappointed ring coming from her as her wings drooped. "Don't leave me behind..."

"Looks like I'm not the only one left behind" I said to her, cracking my knuckles as I walked over to her. "Now then...Where do I begin?" She turned to me, floating just out of my reach.

"Heyheyhey, don't you even think about it" I don't think your in a position to make demands, do you? "If I hadn't been busy with you I wouldn't be here right now"

"If you three hadn't knocked me off my bike, I wouldn't be here either...so who's in the wrong here huh?" I gave her a inquisitive look at her as she turned away, taking a small breath.

"Whatever. Get this damn door open..."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because if not for you I wouldn't be left behind now so it's your own fault" …...nice logic there. Twisting it around so that I was to blame regardless... I sighed, shaking my head.

"Fine, fine...let's just get out of here"

I walked over to the massive, almost bulkhead like, door, looking around it as I tried to find out how to open. I ran my hand over the smooth wood, trying to find some way of opening it. It was at least double my normal height, and just feeling it it feels thick. How the hell are we meant to open these things?

"Come on, you scrub, get it open" You're not helping, you little ball of annoyance.

"I've never seen a door like this before" Only thing I could compare this to i-

"Lift it from the bottom" huh?

I ran my fingers to the bottom of the door, feeling a breeze coming through a small crack. Small enough to fit my fingers under...I grabbed it, lifting it up off the ground and being amazed as it did the rest of the work, flying up and slamming against the top as it slotted into place, walking through and looking around as I came to another wooden tunnel, shaking my head. The Yellow ball floated through with me, getting through just as the door slammed shut. I turned around, sighing before advancing ahead once more.

Much as it sounded silly...right now I only had one thing I knew for certain...this masked figure was the only way to get out of this. I've just got to get to him and get him to remove this damn thing. I mean come on whatever this is he's got to be able to-

"H-Hey hey hey! Wait up!" Oh god can't she just leave me alone?

She flew over after me, flying just in front of me, forcing me to stop...well, to be more honest, she blinded me as she almost rammed my eye, but at least I got an idea of what she looked like beneath the glow. She was a fairy...I'm not even kidding, she's a fairy. Wings, long yellow (not blond, yellow) hair, draped down her back. She was small...wait, let me try that again. She had a respectable bust, but a slim form. If she were human sized I'd say she were kinda short. Though her wings were...transparent, though with a thick white outline which near enough covered them all.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms, not impressed by this at all. She had been part of all of this. Do you expect me to treat her kindly right now?

"L-look. I'm sorry, alright?" no it's not. "B-but...You need to find Skull Kid and get whatever this is removed, and I need to find him to get Tael back. Isn't that enough to warrant us working together? At least until we find 'em?"

"OK, so that seems like I'm helping you out more then you're helping me"

"Oh...right...erm..." Must Resist urge to swat her like a fly. "Well...you've never been here before have you?" No shit? "I know this place. It's my backyard...so to speak. I can guide you around so that you don't get yourself lost" She put a hand on her side like I was supposed to just say yes...like she was offering to help me out of the goodness of her heart instead of owing me for getting me into this mess. "It's win win for you right" She gave me this wide smile as this point, leaning forward. I sighed, shaking my head, defeated. This girl wasn't about to leave me alone until I said yes. Besides, wherever I was, I'd need a guide considering I had NO idea what this place was.

"Fine, fine. You can come along" I told her, getting a smile in return. "On one condition..."

"Name it" She hovered a bit closer to me, listening intently.

"Don't play any tricks on me. Last thing I need is the one guiding me to be making an ass of me" She chuckled.

"I make no promises but I'll try" …..I'm never trusting a damn fairy. Never. "Oh, right. Erm...what do I call you?" I raised an eyebrow...well, if I have eyebrows left, I can't quite tell. "Names? You know? I can't exactly call you Scrublord" Well I don't play League for a start.

"Craig..." I told her, crossing my arms again. "And you are..."

"Tatl" ...Tatl Tael...Tattle-Tale, really? I would say it's a strange name but given what's happened I'd say Craig is weirder. "Ever been told Craig is a Weird name?" …...it's times like these that I like to think back to those old words of 'I called it'. I started walking down the path, looking around as I tried to find a way out of here.

"Let's just go shall we?" Before I swat you. She turned to me at this point, quickly scrambling after me, the sound of her bells (or whatever they were) coming after me.

It wasn't far until we came to...I don't know how to explain this place existing, a chasm of sorts that opened out into nothingness with roots coming from above me. The Chasm was filled in some amount by small pillars...well, I call them pillars but they were more...I don't know. They stood out from the depths of the abyss beneath us, each one with a similar pink flower from before. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to make the jumps...well, unless I grew wings or Giro-propellers. I stepped onto one of the flowers as I looked around, hoping I wasn't at a dead end.

And...apparently I was...typical. Now where do I go? I could see the exit on the other side, but there was at least a good 100 feet away. No way in hell was I going to make that. The closest route open to me was...a route I couldn't take. 20 feet intervals between this and the next platform, with a mass void in between them.

…..Well, this is a great start. Only the first room after I get turned into this thing and I already can't go anywhere. What a great way to start. And now all I have is this damn flower, walking over and kicking it in frustration.

I don't quite know how to describe it, but I felt something grab my leg, pulling me into the flower...and I do mean in, not onto it, into it. I cried out as it pulled me in...and Next thing I knew the world went black, only for the plant to almost literally shoot me out into the air, more panicky cries as I flew into the air for a time, stopping as I hit the peak altitude (apparently) and...I can only describe it as magic occurring...with a pair of thick stems appearing in my hand, the tops of which had flowers on them, rotating around to act as a pair of propeller blades.

….no, I'm serious. This thing is slowing my descent.

"TATL! WHAT TH-!" I yelled, quickly interrupted

"Lean forward!" She yelled at me, getting me to comply...and flying across the gap to another island...barely getting across before they stopped spinning, plummeting to the ground, thankfully landing safely as they disappeared from my hands, as if they hadn't been there in the first place. I looked at my hands, then to the gap, then to the next flower, taking a deep breath.

"...Should I even ask?" I spoke, looking at Tatl as she flew in front of me.

"It's a Deku thing" She explained. Dee Kuu? Erm...

"Come again?"

"Deku can use those flowers to fly for a short period. Helps them cross gaps, get out of trouble...just don't get set on fire in that body of yours. I very much doubt wood likes flames"

"...That didn't help" She look at me in a frustrated manner, sighing.

"Right, not something you'd have seen, right...I'll explain later. Just know that as you are, you have a few abilities and weaknesses you wouldn't as a human" Must resist urge to slap! "So Come on Deku boy, let's finish crossing the void!"

I'm gonna skip a few jumps here. I will admit, I slowly grew to enjoy the flight. It was that brief period of freedom...before you crashed down to earth...hopefully not in a pile (as I did, a few times...well, I say a few) we finished crossing the chasm FINALLY, and Tatl...being Tatl, drew my attention with her annoying high pitched ring.

"What's up?" I spoke, stopping near the wooden tunnel of sorts, turning to her and seeing...a wooden statue...of a...Daku. Whatever the thing was. It was rooted to the ground with these thick overgrown gnarls of feet, standing at a strange angle with it's right arm higher then it's left as if it were trying to appeal to some higher power. A few leaves dotted it's misshapen hands, and it had a hole right through it for the mouth.

"This thing...doesn't it remind you of something?" Tatl asked. I walked over, giving it a good look before saying anything. It was true...it did seem familiar.

"My last girlfriend?" I spoke, getting a bump from the fairy. "It had to be said"

"No, I mean...it looks almost like you do now" …..really?

"Coincidences" I looked at her, giving her a bit of a concerned look. "I very much doubt this little guy was ever alive...beyond being a tree of course" Tatl put a hand on her side, floating a few times around it as she gave it another look over,

"I don't know...It's just...a nagging feeling" I have the same nagging feeling. She's a few inches tall, flies and shouldn't exist...

"Whatever...come on, we need to get out of here" I told her, turning away and walking down the tunnel.

I don't know how to explain quite what happened next...if you can then be my guest. But...I was walking down the path, gnarled roots above my head coiling through the ground above me and forming a set of spears along the root, the path led to a square opening opposite, but the path coiled around, twisting down the corridor until it ended after at least going 270 degrees. Somehow, whilst walking it, I didn't fall. Nothing felt any gravitation change, it just seemed...normal. 'course, I needed Tatl to reassure me at times that this was normal, but that didn't really help. Getting to the end, I heard the sound of something smashing through water every few seconds, like a waterwheel of sorts.

What I found when I came out of that hallway was more surprising then I had given it credit for.

I came out to a very mossy, very old room, with a waterwheel (called it) spinning through a channel of sorts, pausing to get a good looking around and seeing a staircase going up towards who knew what. It wasn't a large room. A few feet at most wide, but the length was quite long. Then again, I wasn't here to examine the sights, I was here to do things.

SLAM!

I spun around, seeing this giant metal door having slammed shut behind me, barring my escape route from this place. With no way back...and the only way being forward, I took a few steps ahead, looking around all the while.

"Tatl" I spoke, getting her to land on my shoulder.

"It's alright. That just closes 3 days before the festival" ….I'm not going to ask. But still, as I came to the wooden stair case, part of me had to wonder. The Waterwheel was connected to a massive wooden beam going straight up into the ceiling, and the staircase was going around this, taking a direct turn before going to the top.

What the hell is this thing powering? And how come it wasn't seen before? I'm pretty sure I'd have known of something close to where I was being this...hard to find.

Come to the top of the stairs, I came to a large room, empty, save for the beam from before, a large set of wooden doors with a weird symbol on it at the top of stone stairs opposite, and what seems like a statue of a face with a single eye and an opening in it's mouth...not saying it's weird, but I imagine seeing that thing at a house of horrors. At the very least, we had an exit now, and I quickly crossed the room, nearly jumping up the stairs, Tatl flying off my shoulder and hovering in front of the doors.

And just as I placed a wooden palm on them, Tatl gave a ring of alarm, causing me to halt in my tracks.

"My, what a hooooooorrible fate has befallen you..."

I can't even begin to tell you how creepy it sounded, followed by a hollow laugh. I spun around, turning to see what horror was behind me, the voice that would make you feel like the owner were on permanent anti-depressants. It was too happy. And then I saw him, this man with a smile, his hands together as he looked me over, every few seconds rocking back and forth with a permanent smile on his Asian face (I'd hazard a guess at Japanese), his pale skin covered with a traveller's outfit, though purple coloured, and a massive sack tied to his back, covered with masks. His shoes were worn out, covered in mud, moss and looking like they had been soaked at some point, and his light blue trousers sticking to him almost. And his head...he had neatly trimmed short Red hair.

"My Myyyyyyyyy, what do we have here?" He spoke, still smiling as he walked closer. Tatl moved behind me, her normal ring sounding solemn as she hid from him, shaking somewhat. His voice was somewhat purposeful, if filled with a level of intrigue. He knew what he wanted to say but didn't quite want to say it. "You have suffered haven't you young one" I couldn't help but look at him with a suspicious eye. He wanted something. I knew it, I knew that he knew I knew it.

"That's...putting it lightly" I told him, sighing as I took a few steps down, Tatl following me all the while. "This day has...been hell to say the least"

"My, I can see that...What is it that you are called, young one?"

"...Craig...And you are?"  
"I run what is known as the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrule" ….So should I call you Mr Happy? "I travel around collecting masks. It's a job that is filled to the brim with gratitude you see" …..so Mr Mask? Mr Happy Mask? If I don't get a name I'm calling you Mr Happy. Just don't slap me or you'll be Mr Happy Slapper...that's something I never thought I'd say again. "But you see...I have an issue...and one I believe would have both of our interests meet"

"And you can say that because?" He put a hand under her chin, holding the elbow with his other hand as he thought this over.

"You were cursed by a certain Skull Kid in a mask weren't you...a certain...spiky mask" My jaw dropped, lowering both my arms as he hit the nail right on the head there. "In fact I believe he took something _precious_ from you, didn't he?" He sounded like he was asking, but then, he wasn't. He knew, he bluntly knew.

"Y-yeah...he did" My phone...it's not everything and it's not exactly precious, but it's...well, contact with my family and such. Hell, contacting a taxi company in order to get home as I'm pretty sure the bike is a bit too dangerous to ride home, even if I did manage to find it again.

"Ho ho ho ho" …..I swear this guy is too happy for his own good, going back to his stance with his hands together. "Well then, I have a proposal for you then" I swear, mate, if this involves drugs- "You see, the Imp stole a precious item from me as well...something you'll be able to find on him extremely simply" Your drug stash? "A mask" That was going to be my second guess.

"The one he wears?" He nodded

"That may be the one. My proposition to you is this...if you can get your precious item back, I can restore your form. And in exchange, you bring me my precious item" So get my phone and the mask and you'll return me to normal...sounds like a fair trade to me. "However, I have to leave here in three days" Figures there's an issue somewhere. "My schedule is tight, and therefore I must ask you to find it before I must leave"

"Alright, I'll do that for you" I crossed my arms again, scratching my head. "So...where should I look for the little scamp"

"I sadly do not have a single clue as to where to begin in this venture." YOU SON OF A- "This land is unfamiliar to me, but surely you can do it" He held his hands out towards me this time, as if praising me. "Believe in your strengths. Believe"

…...are you sure your not on drugs?

I sighed, turning away and heading for the door, Tatl hovering slightly in front of me, trying to keep out of eye sight as I pushed the massive door open, the hinge creaking as it started throwing light upon my face...

 _The offer was too good to be true. Simply find the Skull kid, beat the hell out of him and get the mask and my phone._

 _All of those things sounded good to me...all I had to do was find him._

 _Then again, I needed to find out where I was for a start. This place was weird enough..._

 _Now what place was I in? That was the Key Question..._


End file.
